Lost To The Sun
by ToxicRainfall
Summary: Bree mentions that two vampires, Steve and Shelly, were 'lost to the Sun'. However, others have been killed for their knowledge of the Sun's actual effects on vampires, so I figured these two would have been killed too. This is their story.  Oneshot .


**Lost To The Sun  
**A 'The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner' Fanfiction

**Shelly X Steve**

[Oneshot]

Disclaimer/: I do not own any of these characters, nor the concept behind them. Unfortunately.

* * *

**Steve's POV:**

I can't remember much from before the night I was turned, and all the things I can remember are blurred in a drug-filled haze. Not that I mind much. After all, now I am a vampire. An ultimate predator, a super-human killer. I love the thrill of the kill, as well as the sweet taste of human blood, and I kind of feel as though I have reached the pique of my life.

It had all started a couple of months ago, when I was stumbling around the back streets of Seattle, lost once again to the mind-numbing effects of drugs. At first I thought I was imagining the shadow that seemed to dart from street corner to street corner with an unreal speed. It was only when the shadow approached me directly that I realised that it was, in fact, a person. A male that looked as though he was in his late teens to early twenties, with blood-red eyes and deathly pale skin. He crept closely, with the grace of an animal that was preparing to pounce. I, made stupid by the drugs, wasn't scared, and thought it would be wise to confront the strange man. How wrong I was. As soon as the words left my mouth, the man reacted with a beastly snarl, before launching himself at me. His teeth found the bared skin of my neck and I soon succumbed to the burning pain that spread from my neck to my toes. It felt as though fire was running through my veins, scorching and changing every inch of my very mortal body.

The pain had lasted hours, maybe even days, but when it was over, the change was complete. Every sound, every sight, every smell was enhanced ten-fold, stimulating every sense in my newly strengthened body. For the first moments, it had seemed as though I had gained perfection, no strings attached. But then the thirst took over, and I was lost, a slave to my own desires.

My new life as a vampire consisted of following orders and keeping a low profile. Although I could kill humans at will, I had to do it inconspicuously. This new life was amazing, but my loyalty ultimately belonged to Riley, the man who had turned me that night. I was a dutiful subject, never bending the rules.

But then I met Shelly.

She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen; waist-length, naturally-curling blonde hair, the customary pale, almost translucent skin of a vampire, and the ruby eyes that had held the sheen of one newly turned. I think I fell in love with her then and there, as she walked down the stairs of our then-current lair, Riley's hand guiding her down. I had approached them nonchalantly, capturing her alluring gaze easily. She looked young, maybe sixteen or seventeen. But that was fine; I had only been nineteen myself when I was turned. The thirst was great in her, which was obvious by the way she clutched her slender neck. I volunteered immediately to take her with me to feed. Riley agreed, believing he could trust me …

**Shelly's POV:**

He led me out into the night, where I followed him mutely, and he began to run. It took me a moment to realise I had to follow, and as he glanced back at me, the reluctance set in. I could see no way of me being able to run with such speed. He smiled, perhaps attempting to assure me that I, too, was capable of such speed. I nodded then, and hesitantly started to run, slowly at first, then faster, my newfound strength allowing me to catch him up almost immediately. I started laughing, shocked at the tinkling, melodic laugh that emitted from within me. I smiled over at him, and spoke, once again shocked by the beautiful voice that matched my laugh.

"This…This is amazing! When Riley had told me I was a vampire, I was horrified! But seriously, I think this makes up for the whole 'eating-humans' thing!"

"Yeah! And this isn't the only thing we can do. Have you tried jumping? Or staying underwater for hours? It's all so awesome…I feel like some kind of superhero or something!"

The term 'super-hero' stirred once again the feelings of horror and disgust that I had felt when Riley had first told me I was a vampire. Not a super-hero, but a monster. One that killed people in order to feed. I began to slow down, and I averted my eyes from the male vampire, Steve, whom had offered to help me satiate my thirst. He slowed down too, and I looked up as he approached me, confusion etched on his marble-like face.

"What's the matter…Shelly, wasn't it?" I nodded, but decided not to say anything. He put his hand on my arm, and made me look into his eyes.

"Look, Shelly. We're vampires now. Humans would be disgusted if we told them what we are. They'd probably kill us even. So there's no point worrying about killing them, as they would just do the same thing to us. Has Riley not told you the basic rules of being a vampire?"

I shook my head and motioned for Steve to continue. He obliged with a curt nod.

"Well, rule number one: Humans are food. They don't care about us, so we don't care about them, capiche? Rule number two: Never go out into the sun. I am sure you've heard all of the stories, back when you were human. One tiny ray touches your body and 'Boom!' you're ash. Rule number three: Always clean up any mess you make. We really don't want our existence plastered over the news stations, so we try to keep it low key, killing people no-one cares about; homeless people, prostitutes, drug-addicts…you get the picture."

I knew only too well. I had been homeless, sleeping in shop doorways and under bridges, when Riley had found and turned me. I could kind of understand the rules, and felt a little better about killing humans. Steve was right. If I didn't kill them, then they would just stake me or something. I smiled at the other vampire, and we continued running. We found an old farm house in the fields way outside Seattle, where a young couple were kissing amongst the bales of hay.

Steve and I glanced at each other, both clearly affected by the act being committed by the young humans. It was then that I realised how beautiful Steve was, and I turned from him, hiding my embarrassed expression. He seemed to echo my sentiments as he turned away also. We stood in silence for a moment, before realising that the couple had gone silent too and were staring up at us. I cleared my throat and Steve looked at me. I nodded towards the humans and his face set into a serious mask. He motioned for me to follow his lead. And then the slaughter began…

**Steve's POV:**

From that first hunt with Shelly, I had taken to going with her every time we had to. Her initial doubts about being a vampire had made me rethink our position as a vampire, and my love for her made me want to do something about it.

One night, approximately a month after we had met, she asked me if she could come with me to hunt. For once, however, I declined her, wanting to go on my own. Her saddened expression struck me for a moment, but I needed to be alone, so she could not be endangered if Riley found out what I was doing. I said goodbye, and, much to her surprise, I kissed her, which she returned with enthusiasm. She smiled then, realising that I wasn't going without her because I didn't like her, but just to do something alone.

I ran into the night, heading, curiously, to the main library in Seattle. Luckily for me, it was an open 24 hours library, so I entered it and found myself a little booth beside a modern, internet-equipped laptop. I logged on quickly and opened up a browser, where I typed in a random phrase, which I had gotten from another vampire in our 'coven', and that was supposed to lead me to a secret forum where other vampires in the world posted messages and the such. It was discrete, written in a way that makes sense to vampires, but would seem like nonsense to humans that managed to find their way onto the site. I found the topic I was looking for, which was named 'The Yellow-Eyes'. Of course, Riley had mentioned this phrase before, which is what had first drawn my attention to it. They were, apparently, a fairly large coven of vampires that all had golden eyes; a trait that was not known amongst most common vampires.

I clicked on the topic and scanned through the posts, looking for one that could answer my questions. There was one that particularly caught my eye, which had been posted by someone with the penname _Denali._ I opened up the post and read it quickly, realising it explained exactly what I was looking for.

'_The yellow-eyes are vampires that pride themselves on eating only animals, therefore not revelling in the murder of countless humans.'_

I was shocked at this discovery, and realised what it meant. They had yellow-eyes because they drunk the blood of animals, not humans. I knew then that this was the option we should take. Shelly, after all, hated herself for killing humans. I, although loving that kill and the taste of human blood, knew that my love for Shelly far outweighed this. I would go back and tell her, and then we could leave, finding a new life, maybe even with some of these yellow-eyes themselves.

I logged off the computer, lost in my thoughts. I stepped outside, feeling the warmth of the sun on my skin- Wait. With a dread worse than any I have felt before, I looked up at the sun, realising my error too late. I clenched shut my eyes, waiting for the burning pain to take a hold of me. I could not believe it. After finally thinking of a way for me and Shelly to exist in peace, without doubt and fear, I had stupidly walked out into the sun. And now I was going to die.

Except the burning was not to come. I slowly opened my eyes and glanced about the deserted streets. Sparkling lights shone off of every surface available. I realised then that I was not burning, but shining. My skin mirrored the light like crystal, a sight so beautiful that my undead heart ached. I knew then that Riley was wrong about the sun; we did not die, just shined. I wanted to get back to Shelly then, as soon as I could. I ran home, keeping to the shadows to avoid the stare of the humans.

When I returned, I was greeted by a despairing Shelly. She leapt into my outstretched arms.

"Oh, Steve! I thought you were dead! When the sun rose and you were still gone, I thought you had died, gotten caught in the rays of the sun! Boom!, remember?" She clutched me, burying her head into my muscular chest.

"Shelly…I need to talk to you, now. Let's go outside. Don't worry, it's safe." She refused adamantly, but I was persistent. She eventually followed me into the sun, hesitant the whole way. It took hours to persuade her to actually step into the sunlight. But a combination of her love for me, and the fact that I was standing, sparkling, in the light without pain and burning, finally led to her stepping out into it too, joining me in an embrace. She flinched, cringing away from the light, but when she realised that I really wasn't lying, she relaxed into me.

"Steve…You are so beautiful! So-So…oh." I gripped her, pulling her closer to me, and kissing her firmly on the lips. Her lovely face curved into a stunning smile, made more so by the crystalline shine. I leaned down and murmured in her ear.

"We can run. Now. No-one would be able to come after us…No-one else knows about this-" I gestured towards my shimmering hand, "-I looked it up! The yellow-eyes…they feed off of animals, not humans. We can live like them, never having to kill another human again! It would be perfect…" I trailed off, noticing the look in her eyes. She glanced up, her eyes glistening.

"Oh, Steve, it would be so perfect. But how would we possibly get away with this? You know what Riley is like…he'll come after us the moment it gets dark. We'll forever be on the run. What kind of life is that?"

I kissed her forehead, and, instead of answering, I merely grabbed her hand and started running. She yelled my name, trying to get me to stop. But I was stronger than her, and she soon stopped protesting, instead running hand in hand with me. The further we got away from the lair, the happier she became. We kept glancing at each other, marvelling at our sparkling beauty. But, alas, it was not to be.

Riley's voice cut through our joy like a hot knife to the heart.

"Where do you think you are going?"

We both stopped, cold as ice. I turned first, stepping protectively in front of Shelly, my hand still in hers.

"I am quite surprised you managed to work out our little secret." I turned as a female voice came from behind us. A red-headed vampire was standing, hands on her hips, trapping us between the two of them. Shelly gasped in fear, realising as I did then that this was our true leader, the one that Riley had mentioned on a few occasions.

"Wh-What the-? You mean, you knew that the sun couldn't kill us?" I pulled Shelly closer towards me. Riley laughed.

"Well, in a way, the sun will kill _you two_, at the very least. After all, if it wasn't for you finding this secret out, we wouldn't have to kill you. But don't worry, we will make sure to tell everyone else that you were 'lost to the sun'. Wouldn't want them to think that we were just using them now, would we?"

We edged back, but the red-head closed in on us, placing her hands on either side of Shelly's face. I screamed at her to stop, but, without a word, she twisted Shelly's head, ripping it straight from her body. The red-head flung it to the side, and laughed as he dead body slumped from my grip.

I roared then, my life shattering like the crystal of my skin. I launched myself at Riley, but he was quick. His words echoed through me head … 'lost to the sun'. I suddenly got the irony of the situation. Riley was right, in effect, me and my love really had been 'lost to the sun'…

Much like the first night we met, Riley's teeth sunk into my neck, tearing the flesh from my bones. I stared down, despairingly, at Shelly's severed head as everything went black.

The last thing I was aware of was the joint laughter of a male and a female, rejoicing in the success of yet another kill …

* * *

**A/N : Hey, everyone! Here's a oneshot for 'The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner'. When I read the book, about two weeks ago now, I figured that seeing as Diego was killed because of his knowledge of the sun and how it didn't hurt vampires, then when Riley said that the two, not well-known characters of Shelly and Steve would probably have been killed too, so I wanted to tell their story. I tried to keep it in canon, so I hope that came across.**

**Hopefully you all enjoyed it, and thanks for reading! Please, reviews would be very much appreciated!**


End file.
